Episode X: Forest Frolics
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode X: Forest Frolics is the tenth episode of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 10th overall. Plot During a battle, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and Candy get cut off from the rest of the group inside an African Jungle! Transcripts with Patrol Bots closing in on SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary, Krabs, Candy, Sandy, and Plankton SpongeBob: So, who’s on first? Patrol Bot begins running at SpongeBob SpongeBob: No, I said (punches said patrol bot) WHO’s on first! more Patrol Bots charge, Candy, Sandy and Krabs fend them off too Patrick: What’s next? We know your skills, moves, and fighting tricks! Patrol Bots look at each other, nod, and begin charging, and begin glowing Plankton: HEADS UP! soon as they get over to the gang, instead of attacking, then run past them, then in a circle, and back and explode, causing the entire group to be split up, as SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary, Plankton all fly into the east desert, while Krabs, Sandy and Candy fly into the west forest, we zoom to Krabs, Sandy and Candy as they fall, groan and get back up Candy: Wait, what just happened? Krabs: Those Patrol Bots found a new technique. Sandy: Shit. Krabs: What? Sandy: Well, we’re now seperated from the rest of the group Candy: It’s no trouble, we can walk back, right? Sandy: No, our sense of direction was knocked off Krabs: Damn… well? Now what. Sandy: We’ll have to scout our way back. fade to them walking, they see some village, they begin running Candy: HEY! Krabs: HELP! Sandy: ANYONE?! they get to the village, they see it’s a deserted place, and they stop running and turn into walking Sandy: What happened here? person steps out of the Butcher shop Person: Well, we were visited by the president… Krabs: Who are you? Person: I’m just the watch guy… NOW! bunch of villagers pop out of the various buildings that surround our favorite characters Person: And….i’m also the mayor, and his village? We call it, Seaweed Central! Candy: Uh Oh Mayor: So, are you a part of President Squidward’s regime? Krabs: Hell no! Sandy: Why would you think that?! Citizen #1: Only members of his regime would be brave enough to go places they’ve never been to before! Krabs: I’m the distant relative of the famous Eugene Krabs who invented the Krabby Patty! Citizen #2: Oh I remember those, I miss them, it’s been since WWIII since i’ve last one… Krabs: Well, maybe if you let us go, i’ll make you some, and we can talk about our dear ol’ President… Mayor: Uhhh… DEAL! fade to Krabs on the grill, Sandy handing everyone their Krabby Patties, and Candy on the watch, the Mayor gets his as Krabs shuts off the grill and goes into the main dining room. Mayor: (takes a bite, chewing while saying this) So, what’s your story? (Swallows food) Krabs: Well, me and my family just recently found an old friend, who we thought was dead after 5 years, he was basically lost for 5 years after World War III, and uh, welp, we were just fighting with some of the President’s patrol bots, and they found a new tactic to explode in combat, and it blew our parties apart, and then we got here. Citizen #3: Nice story! Tell me another. Mayor: Come on Chet, we’re trying to see if we can trust them, which, we obviously can! Sandy: Yeah we’re trying to take down the President and restore life to how it was before his dictatorship took hold. Citizen #1: Oh yeah, we can trust them. Krabs: So, do you folks have a map we could use? Mayor: Yes, yes we do, you obviously came from the south of us obviously, it’s the only way here, and the map shows the nearest plains is between the East Desert and West Forest. Candy: (turns around) and we were going through a forest! Sandy: So, we came from the south east… to them exiting the village, with the map, the mayor waving goodbye Mayor: And if you need any extra help, you know who to call! Krabs: Thank you! fade to multiple shots of them walking through the forest, looking at the map, fade to another scene of them doing it again, all of a sudden we hear a noise Sandy: Eyes up! decapitated Patrol Bot head falls in front of them, the screen is all fuzzy, then goes to black and explodes Krabs: Neptune. continue on walking, then we fade to them walking out of the forest and they knock into another person Sandy: Hey, watch it! SpongeBob: No why don’t you-- SANDY! Krabs: SPONGEBOB AND FRIENDS all hug, and they get back on their trail on the plains Candy: So, what happened to you guys? Plankton: You had no idea… ends. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Sandy Cheeks VII *Patrick Star III *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Steven Plankton II *Gary the Snail C *Patrol Bots **Decapitated Patrol Bot Head *Mayor *Citizens **Citizen #1 **Citizen #2 **Citizen #3 Trivia *This episode was written on August 30th, 2019. *This episode was originally going to be written by . *This is the second group of people that the FutureBob clan come in contact with that become allies with them, after the Crimson Warriors in Episode III: Plans. *This episode takes place the same time as Episode XI: Brothers Unite!